


The Five Times Draco and Harry Almost Kissed And The One Time They Actually Did Kiss Which Then Lead to Interesting Results (By Fall Out Boy)

by Norge991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Biting, Blood mentioned, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, But Harry's obv too gay, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Draco is clearly a homosexual frat boy, Draco is super into blood, Draco's introducing Harry to blowjobs, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry's a hopeless gay, Harry's getting it, Hermione is the best friend trying to squash Harry's homosexual tendencies, I'm Sorry, I'm not that good at writing smut because I don't have enough practice but I hope it's still okay, Love a high school AU, M/M, Masochism, More tags might be added, NSFW, Nerdy Harry is best Harry, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Smut, Swearing, There is going to be gay sex, There is no angst, This is so cliche, Top Draco Malfoy, Unedited Work, also Harry needs a lot of bathroom breaks, also Harry's sassy as fuck and that plus his gayness is a force to be reckoned with, both boys are 18, clearly, harry is very sensitive, i guess it's porn with plot, it ended with just straight up porn, it's Harry's first time with a guy, might be some spelling and grammar mistakes, sexually, sorry - Freeform, they're very horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norge991/pseuds/Norge991
Summary: Harry liked to think that he was a normal high school kid. A normal student, doing normal student things and being interested in a normal boy in a totally normal way.By that, he means that every time he sees him, a part of him dies and he needs to have a bathroom break. Also, Draco Malfoy is not a normal boy. He's a deity.Harry might be slammed into the lockers by this Greek god, but honestly? Absolutely worth it.





	The Five Times Draco and Harry Almost Kissed And The One Time They Actually Did Kiss Which Then Lead to Interesting Results (By Fall Out Boy)

** _The time at the lockers._ **

Harry liked to think that Draco was a gift from God himself. 

Hermione didn't think so. Ron always gagged when he said that.

But honestly, have you _seen_ that guy? Who would ever think that sort of beauty was of mortal origin? With that perfect blond, almost silver hair that shone in the sun, and those set of magical grey eyes that glinted with both intelligence and slyness? Harry's heart was soaring.

"For fuck's sake, mate, close your mouth before you get flies in them." Ron's voice was like nails against a chalkboard to his ears. Harry was snapped out of his daydream, annoyance in his eyes as he sat back against the backrest of the bus seat, arms crossed with a scowl. Hermione shook her head, her wild hair brushing against Harry's cheek, who batted it away.

"Sod off," Harry bit back at his best friend, kicking the back of Ron's seat, who slapped at his shins. "I can dream if I want to."

"Not without looking like a horny ninth-grader," Said Ron, disgusted. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, which was barely holding together in the messy ponytail that she had tied it in.

"Harry, fantasising about someone who hates your guts isn't exactly healthy." She explained patiently. Her words were waved off as Harry huffed through his nose, gaze set on the world flying by outside.

"Drooling over Malfoy again, eh, Harry?" Ron shook his head with a sigh as Harry flipped off the owner of the voice, who threw his head back with ferocious laughter.

"Have you seen that man, Dean? Why would you blame me?" Dean cackled at Harry's words. Seamus snickered from next to him, his arm swung around his boyfriend's neck.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly mind Malfoy joining in on our nightly adventures, huh Dean?" He asked slyly. Hermione groaned as Harry snorted from beside her.

"You two are feral." She grumbled. Ron seemed to agree.

Their school loomed over them from the distance. Students scrambled to wiggle on their backpacks, and Harry stood up, clutching onto the metal bars of the bus to maintain his balance as the vehicle slowed to a halt. Teenagers pushed against each other to fight their way out of the bus, so Harry waited until the very end to calmly get off the bus.

With his two friends accompanying him, Harry climbed the stairs up to school. The shiny logo of the school winked at him from up above, the name of the institution glaring down at him.

_Hogwarts Private High _

It was a well-known school. It was a fine institution for even finer minds, which, to Harry, was a joke because there was no way some of the kids in his grade had 'fine minds.'

Harry sighed dreamily, ignoring Ron's exasperated mutter.

Draco Malfoy certainly had a fine mind. He was currently competing with Hermione herself for the title of academically best in the grade. He was extremely intelligent, and with that on top of his ravishing good looks?

"Boy, who can say no?" Harry muttered to himself. Hermione and Ron were engaged in conversation behind him, an unfortunate occurrence that happened too often since they hooked up at the end of last year.

They were at the lockers now. Hogwarts Private High had only a little over a thousand students, which, compared to just how big the school is, wasn't a lot.

Which was why, even though there were only a few minutes left until the bell, the school still looked almost empty.

Harry hummed to himself as he hit the combination lock on his locker. The lock opened with a click as he put in the code, and he took his sweet time gathering his things for the first lesson. 

Right as he lamented over the fact that he had Chemistry first (literally his worst subject. He fucking hated it, especially since his teacher was a fucking prick), he was shoved from the side. His chemistry textbook (haha, take that Mr Snape) landed on the ground with a dull thud, and Harry grunted as the front of his shirt was grabbed. His back was slammed into the lockers, stars dancing in his eyes as he squinted (his glasses were sitting crooked on his nose) to see who had just assaulted him.

Blond hair, silver eyes...

Harry's blood pressure skyrocketed.

"How do you do, pretty boy?" Draco's voice was low, almost a purr. His two usual goons were missing, and he was instead accompanied by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. These two actually had wit and glamour unlike Malfoy's previous bodyguards; two chumps by the names of Crabbe and Goyle. Even Draco didn't like them much.

"Hoo, boy." Harry breathed. A sharp grin pulled at Draco's lips, and Harry almost fell to his knees as the grip on his shirt grew tighter.

Christ, his homosexuality was really jumping out here.

"Don't you look handsome today?" Harry groaned as he was pulled away from the lockers and then slammed back into them again. Draco's grin grew wider.

"Let him go, Malfoy!" Hermione's voice was shrill. Pansy Parkinson turned, a hand on her hip as her freshly manicured nails glinted in the harsh light of the school. Pansy was an intimidating girl, and no one would dare go against her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry's heart was beating in his ears. His crooked glasses slowly slipped off his nose.

With that same damned smirk, Draco leaned forward. Harry's face grew beet red as a slender, cold hand cupped his face. Draco slowly used a finger to push Harry's glasses back up his nose. A soft mewl escaped Harry's throat as Draco's finger slipped off his glasses and over Harry's lips. His knees almost gave out right then and there as the same finger lifted off Harry's face so Draco could sensually run his pink tongue over it.

Harry could feel his breath on his lips. If he moved even an inch forward, their lips would meet.

Draco grinned wide, pressing his body against Harry's so he could feel every dip and curve of his toned body. Harry could feel a lick of satisfaction as the other seemed to realise how built Harry's own body was.

Just a little closer...!

_Brrrrrrring!_

"Gotta go, boss," Pansy spoke jadedly, checking over her nails. Blaise stirred from next to her, seemingly used to Malfoy's antics.

"What a shame." Draco pulled away, brushing off his uniform disinterestedly. Harry released a ragged breath, knees bent as he used the wall to support himself. "I'll see you in Chemistry, Potter. This isn't over."

Even the way he said his last name sent shivers up Harry's spine. Draco flashed a bedazzling smile as he winked, shoving a hand in his blazer pocket as he turned, walking off with his two friends. Hermione and Ron ran towards Harry as his rear met the cold tiled floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Ron looked irked by the look on Harry's face.

"Better than okay, 'Mione." Harry sighed. Hermione almost gagged.

"Okay, up you get, Harry." She pulled him up, supporting his trembling body as he leaned against her. "Let's get you to class."

"Uh, yeah, just one issue." Harry leant away from her, a guilty grin on his face. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh Jesus Christ, you're disgusting." Hermione squealed, pushing him away. "Go! Go now!"

Ron rubbed his face as Harry laughed and left for the bathrooms. Hermione had knelt to pick up the fallen books and paper on the floor near Harry's open locker, and her boyfriend joined in helping her.

"Is that..." Ron didn't know whether he should be impressed at Harry's drawing or disgusted by exactly what he drew. He went for the latter as Hermione grabbed it from him, pink-faced, and stuffed it into one of Harry's books.

"God, that boy..." She grumbled. Ron shrugged.

* * *

** _The time in Chemistry class_ **

"Malfoy and Potter." Harry could hear Dean and Seamus sniggering from behind him. "Maybe Malfoy could teach something to Potter. You are awful at this class, it's a wonder that you're still here."

"Sod off," Harry whispered under his breath at his teacher. Snape was honestly a pain in the ass.

But to more important matters...

He could feel Draco's eyes on him. Harry turned his head, meeting those intense silver eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

He was sitting back, hands behind his head so his unbuttoned blazer fell back to reveal his white school shirt that was stretched over his torso. It barely revealed Malfoy's muscled chest, which was good because Harry wasn't quite sure how he would survive if he could completely see his chest.

Malfoy smirked widely at him, and Harry had to look forward again so he didn't have to request for another bathroom break.

They were supposed to do some experiment to make some solution (Harry was too preoccupied with his thoughts to listen) and had to do it in pairs. From what he could see, Hermione was paired up with Pansy, and the poor girl looked terrified while Pansy didn't even seem to care. Ron was paired up with Seamus, which was hilarious because both of them sucked at chemistry and Seamus was also spending most his time trying to catch the attention of his boyfriend, who was paired up with some kid that Harry didn't know.

"Oi Potter, are you seriously so useless in chemistry that you can't even gather the chemicals we need?" Draco's voice was smooth and full of sarcasm. Harry's face had gone aflame again, and there was no way he could hide it.

"I'm getting to it." He grumbled nervously. Draco chuckled dryly, his hand brushing over Harry's hip and he walked past to their lab bench. Harry was too flustered to snap at him to help him bring over the chemicals, so he dealt with it himself.

As Harry placed the chemicals on the bench with shaking hands, Draco fluttered past him, his hot breath meeting Harry's red ears.

"My, Potter. Don't you look delectable from the back?" Harry yelped quietly, trying his hardest to keep his attention on the instructions on the paper in front of him.

"Focus on the experiment, Malfoy," Harry muttered, loud enough for the other to hear. Of course, if they weren't in the middle of a chemistry class, Harry would have jumped at the chance of making out with Draco.

However, Draco's low chuckle made him second think that.

"The only thing I want to experiment with is you, Potter." Harry released a low moan as Draco's hand brushed over his side, but Harry was quick to slide away, leaving Draco with a slightly pink face and a wild grin.

"Sod off." Harry's voice was shrill but quiet. Draco moved towards him again, snickering under his breath as Harry didn't move away.

"It's so hard to keep my hands off you, but Snape's walking around. Try your best to control yourself, Potter." Harry nearly cried. Thankfully, he managed to coax himself to do the work that was assigned to him. With Draco's help, they were able to quickly and effortlessly (Harry let Draco do most of the work because he didn't know what he was doing) finish making their solution.

In the end, Harry was reading over the instructions to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. Malfoy stood behind him, reading over his shoulders.

"I think we-" Harry had turned his head back to speak to Draco, only to freeze as he realised how close both their mouths were. Draco had a smirk playing at his lips, and Harry could see his eyelids flutter almost shut as their lips drew near.

_So close!_

Harry could feel the cold of Malfoy's face. _that's_ how close they both were to kissing. However, of course, the moment was broken by none other than-

"Mr Snape, we've completed the experiment." Harry nearly fell into Draco's chest as his head turned away to address their teacher. Harry tried to keep his cool as Snape leant down to inspect their potion, humming and muttering under his breath as he examined it.

"I'm guessing that Malfoy did most of the work." Harry's face grew annoyed at his words. "Whatever. You both pass."

"Prick." Harry seethed as he walked away to the other benches. The bell rang, and since only Harry and Draco were the only pair that completed the experiment, they got to leave.

"I'll see you later, Potter." Harry yelped as his arse was squeezed, face burning as Draco, with his ever-tasty long legs, strode away to his next class, which they (unfortunately) didn't share.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered to himself.

Looks like he needed another bathroom break after all.

* * *

** _ The time at soccer practice _ **

The coach's whistle was loud, obnoxious and painful for anyone in listening distance. Coach Hooch was a kind coach, but she was also all about team spirit and crazy sports pride.

Harry tossed the soccer ball into the air, catching it with one hand. He could feel the searing heat in one of his teammates' eyes.

Ginerva Weasley. Sister of his best mate and also his ex-girlfriend.

Seriously, she should get a hobby other than stalking him. 

"You think we're going to win this round?" Harry heard Dean ask someone. He heard the familiar voice of Ron scoff.

"Duh. We've got Harry on our team, and you know that he's amazing at soccer." He was going to thank him for the compliment like a good friend, only to freeze in his tracks as the other team poured into the field.

"Oh fuck." He barely heard Ron swear. "Nevermind. Seamus, we're going to fucking lose because Harry's going to be too busy ogling at Malfoy."

Draco's eyes met his, and Harry swallowed thickly. He didn't know that he was going to be playing against this team!

Their school had four teams: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with Harry being part of the Gryffindor team. Coach Hooch had said that they were going to be playing against Hufflepuff, but he guessed she was lying.

Draco smirked widely at him. Harry wasn't going to survive this.

"Teams, stand in a single file! Gryffindor to my left, Slytherin to my right!" Coach Hooch bellowed. Ron pulled at the back of Harry's shirt, tiredly dragging him over to the rest of their team like the good friend he was.

Seriously. He should be paid for having to take care of Harry.

"Remember! No roughhousing! This is simply a practice round to get you all ready for the real thing in two weeks!" Coach Hooch said, walking up and down the space between the two teams.

"Does that mean we can roughhouse during the real thing?" One of the Gryffindors asked. Harry snorted at their coach's fiery glare.

"Make sure that tongue of yours doesn't get you banned from your position on the team, McLaggen." The said boy mumbled an apology, earning jeers and laughs from the other team.

Harry's eyes met Draco's again, who was leaning against Blaise. Blaise had an arm casually around Draco's shoulders, and Harry envied him.

After a quick summary of the rules (Harry had been on the soccer team since he started high school, but the coach still would list the rules no matter what), they were ready to play. Ron had pat Harry's shoulder with a pleading "please pay attention to the game instead of Malfoy" before assuming his position in front of their goal.

Harry took a deep breath, readying himself. 

Coach Hooch blew her whistle and the game was in progress. Due to how skinny and short Harry was compared to the rest of the players, he was able to use that as an advantage as he sped past a few Slytherins, the soccer ball hot at his feet.

Ron cheered as Harry kicked the ball over to Dean, who kicked the ball towards the Slytherin goal. The goalkeeper wasn't quick enough in blocking it, resulting in a point to the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins looked annoyed, which only fuelled Harry's glee. However, when his gaze travelled over to Draco, his face immediately flushed. Malfoy didn't look annoyed at all. A small smirk was on his lips as he eyed Harry up and down.

Harry had to physically turn away to stop himself from drooling. He had to focus on the game!

The game was in progress again, and about forty minutes in, the Gryffindors were winning by only a single point. Harry had managed to last that long without being distracted by Draco, which was a rarity. 

"Five minutes! Make this count!" Coach Hooch yelled over the sound of people grunting and sprinting over the court.

Harry had the ball again, and he was halfway across the field, sprinting to the Slytherin goal. It had started drizzling, which made the grass slippery and not fit for a safe game of soccer.

Harry was so close to making the goal until the ball was kicked away from his feet. Harry, being so focused on the goal, hadn't realised that an attacker was going straight for him, so when it happened, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. In a last-minute panic, he had grabbed the shirt of whoever that had kicked the ball away from him, resulting in them both sliding on the wet grass and tumbling to the ground.

Harry's glasses, surprisingly, was still on his face. His vision had gone slightly dark when his head had slammed against the ground, but his eyesight soon returned. He could feel another body on top of him, and when his vision cleared-

_Of fucking course._

Malfoy was on top of him, looking slightly dazed since he hadn't planned on falling over either. Both boys stared at each other in silence, before Harry's face exploded in red and Draco smirked sadistically.

"I see that you simply can't wait to get me on top of you, huh, Potter?" His voice was low, almost a growl. Harry almost squealed as Draco lifted a few inches off of him and used a hand to grab Harry's chin, which despite the rain, was warm.

"Fuck me," Harry groaned, dazed because of the fall and Draco's face, which was suddenly extremely close to his.

"Is that an invitation?" Draco purred, his hot breath on Harry's lips. "Because I can gladly take you up on that."

Harry's nose brushed against Draco's, and he turned his head slightly to the side, eyes sliding shut as he gladly prepared for the kiss.

"GOAL!" Coach Hooch's whistle was loud, easily being heard over the commotion and the rain, which had picked up in speed. "And that's a tie!"

Draco was off Harry in the blink of an eye. Harry groaned as his side received a sharp kick by the other, who sniggered and walked away, meeting up with Blaise. Harry remained on the ground, still looking a little stunned by whatever had happened.

"Mate! You good?" Ron stood over him, looking a little worried as he squinted against the rain to try and assess his best friend for injuries. Ginny stood next to him, looking as cold as ever.

"You and Malfoy seemed to be having fun." She spat. Ron shoved her lightly, looking peeved.

"Yeah. Malfoy also just kicked me in the side." Harry grumbled, accepting Ron's hand as he stood up, leaning against him for balance.

"How you have a crush on that git baffles me." Ron shook his head, watching his sister walk off with crossed arms. 

"Didn't you have a crush on Krum even though he looked like he hated your existence?" Harry shot back. Krum was an exchange student that came to their school a few years back, and Ron was head over heels for him.

"I did not!" Ron gasped, offended as he helped Harry limp over to where the rest of the team were gathered. "Besides, he was going for Hermione. He thought that I had a thing for her, so he automatically hated me."

"You did have a thing for her even back then," Harry smirked. Ron grumbled a kind "fuck off."

Coach Hooch lead their classes up to the school to escape the rain. The second half of the game had been cancelled because of the weather, which was a bummer.

Harry could walk on his own. He chatted with Dean and Ron as they followed their coach.

Malfoy met his eyes. Harry went red as he winked at him, slightly irked as that coaxed a guffaw out of the usually quiet Blaise.

* * *

** _The time at the party_ **

Cho had organised a party at her dad's mansion while he and his wife were away. A typical teenage thing, of course, but it was fine.

Harry had been invited, of course. He was one of the top soccer players in the school and had plenty of fans. Cho also had a crush on him two years before, which was also probably why he was invited.

Harry was midway through buttoning up his flannel as he got in Hermione's car. The girl was sitting at the driver's seat, scrolling through her Instagram feed when Harry opened the car door and got in. It was her dad's car, which he had kindly allowed Hermione to take for the night.

"Jeez, Harry, you're always running late, aren't you?" There was an undertone of amusement in Hermione's voice. Harry grinned sheepishly at her, which earned him a snort from Ron, who was sitting in the front seat.

"Sure you got everything, mate?" He asked as he checked himself in the side mirrors of the car. Harry shut the car door, buckling himself in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He nodded to himself. "Why the hell did Cho even schedule this party a week before our exams? Doesn't she know that people have to study?"

"You could always not go, Harry." Hermione pulled out of the driveway of Harry's house, entering the roads. Thankfully, Harry's aunt and uncle (and cousin) were out for the night, so they couldn't complain about Harry leaving.

Not that they'll care, anyway.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this party for the world." Harry shot back. "Besides, aren't you the nerdy one here? Don't you have to study?"

Hermione scoffed as she merged onto the highway.

"I've already finished all my assignments and I've studied." Ron whistled in admiration. "I haven't finished studying, of course, but I'm already way ahead of my schedule, so I can afford to take a day of studying off."

"Nerd." Harry teased. Ron laughed as Hermione glared at him through the rearview mirror.

The ride to Cho's house only took about ten minutes. There were many cars parked in her giant front yard, and Harry recognised many of them.

He also recognised the shiny green Lamborghini with the customised number plate parked next to two Toyota Corollas, both the Toyotas looking so small and cheap next to the expensive car that certainly belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Of fucking course, Malfoy's here," Ron grumbled. "I didn't know that git was able to spend more than an hour with people who weren't as rich and snobby as him."

"Harry, please control yourself." Hermione sighed as she parked her car next to a silver Nissan that belonged to Lavender Brown. "Don't end up getting yourself drunk and committing some atrocity with Malfoy."

Harry's face reddened in embarrassment. Ron gagged.

"Let's just go in." Harry huffed, climbing out of the backseat. He straightened his clothes, rolling his eyes as Ron patted down Hermione's clothes with a quiet "you look really pretty." Hermione was wearing a cute floral top with a black skirt, which was the least Hermione-like clothing Harry's ever seen. He didn't complain though, she looked great.

The trio made their way up the stairs to Cho's front door, knocking politely. Cedric was the one who answered, his cheeks dyed a little pink from the glass of alcohol (Whiskey? Vodka? Who knows).

"Harry!" He greeted Harry almost too enthusiastically before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Ah, the power couple! Welcome!"

"I'm not sure I like drunk Cedric," Hermione whispered. Both Ron and Harry agreed as they were happily escorted inside.

"Cho's on the balcony with her friends." Cedric took another swing of his glass, before fixating his slightly clouded eyes on Harry. "She's my girlfriend, Harry! Don't think about it!"

"Wasn't going to," Harry muttered as Cedric walked away cheering as he joined his friends for a game of beer pong. Harry and Cho were in a relationship (kinda) two years ago when she and Cedric broke up over some trivial matter. Harry wasn't super mad about them breaking up since she had been using him as a distraction against Cedric while Harry had been using her as a distraction against Ginny, who he had been madly in love with at that time.

Though he did break up with Ginny after two months because he realised that he was madly in love with Malfoy.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Cho's voice was quiet but welcoming as she appeared from the corner with a glass of red wine (she looked very sophisticated). "I'm glad you all made it."

Harry shot her an awkward smile as Cho's eyes met his.

"Your house is amazing, Cho." Hermione's voice was filled with awe. Cho giggled.

"Thank you, Hermione." She said kindly. Hermione smiled briefly.

"Er, what do you have for drinks?" Ron asked, shoving Harry lightly as he snorted. Cho laughed.

"Drinks are in the kitchen. Do you drink alcohol?" Ron nodded. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm the designated driver. I'd rather not die on our way back home." She chuckled. Harry fidgeted in his spot.

This conversation was a little awkward.

"Well, I'm a little thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink," Harry announced. Ron agreed quickly, eager to get his hands on some expensive alcohol. 

"Ah, one moment, Harry." Cho stopped him. Ron and Hermione had already left for the kitchen, and Harry and Cho were alone in the hallway they were currently standing in.

Harry was worried. What did she want?

"What is it?" He asked nervously, albeit curious. Cho smiled, the dark lipstick on her lips shining in the light.

Harry tensed as she brought her lips next to his ear.

"Meet me under the stairs on the second floor." She whispered, running a painted nail down Harry's jaw. "Let's have some fun."

She pulled away with an innocent smile, and Harry watched, gobsmacked, as she left for the living room with a swish of her dress.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath. He wanted nothing to do with Cho. Why did she still think that he liked her?

"Potter, fancy seeing you here." Harry felt a shiver down his spine. Draco was standing at the archway that went to some other room, one hand in the pocket of his pants and the other holding a glass of, from what Harry could tell, scotch.

Draco was dressed in a pair of black dress pants. He had a black shirt on with a green tie, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. A green velvet blazer was draped over his shoulders. His shiny black shoes were probably worth more than his aunt and uncle's house.

Draco tapped his middle finger, which was adorned with an expensive silver ring with emerald stone, against his glass of scotch. It clinked pleasantly, and Harry watched, transfixed, as he took a slow sip, running his tongue over his lips once he finished.

"Careful, you might get flies if you leave your pretty mouth open like that," Draco spoke, letting his head fall to the side. Strands of silver hair fell in front of his eyes, which he made no move to brush away.

Harry was snapped out of his dirty thoughts as he noticed how Draco's jaw was a little tensed.

Was he mad? What was he mad about?

"Did you see Cho?" The question was past his lips before he could think. Harry guessed that the answer was yes when Draco's jaw tensed even more.

"She can't wait to get into your pants, huh?" Harry backed away a little as Draco pushed himself off the wall. The taller was making his way slowly towards Harry.

"She and I used to date two years ago." Harry swallowed, sweat rolling down his temple as his back met the closed front door. Malfoy was still walking towards him. "I didn't... didn't know that she still liked me."

"You know, Potter," Harry's chest was almost touching his. "The whole school knows that she still has a thing for you. Are you really that dense?"

Draco's question was answered as Harry stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"I... no... what?" Harry spluttered. His breath hitched as Draco removed his free hand from his pocket and started slowly unbuttoning Harry's flannel.

"We all know that Chang wants to get into your pants." Harry felt lightheaded as Draco unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and ran his nails down Harry's chest. "We all know that she wants to touch you."

Harry could help but moan in both pain and arousal as Draco dug his fingernails into Harry's chest, leaving little red crescent marks into his skin. 

Draco brought the glass of scotch to Harry's lips, tipping the liquid into his mouth. It burned as it went down his throat, and Harry watched with lidded eyes as Draco examined the mark of saliva that Harry's mouth left on the glass.

Draco lifted the glass to his lips, making sure his lips rested on the same spot that Harry's did. Harry felt his trousers tighten as his saliva was licked away, and Draco gave him a smirk.

"Well, well, aren't you easy to fluster?" Just before his hand could flutter over Harry's tight crotch, Hermione and Ron appeared, the latter with a glass of brandy. 

"Malfoy, get off him!" Hermione gasped. Ron was close to handing his drink to his girlfriend (he would have gladly dumped it over Malfoy's stupidly expensive clothes, but he quite liked the brand of brandy that Cho had provided them with) so he could pull Malfoy off his best friend.

Draco scoffed to himself, and Harry whimpered as his shirt was grabbed. His back was slammed into the wooden front door of the Chang house, the back of his head colliding with the bronze engravings and pieces on the door.

Draco let Harry go, watching him get his balance with a sickening grin.

"Make sure to fix your little 'problem' before enjoying the party, Potter." Harry watched Draco go with a swish of his blazer. Hermione glared at him as he pushed past them, leading Draco to sneer at her hotly.

"Oi, leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron shot at him, approaching Harry to assess him for any damage (again). Draco simply chuckled jadedly as he disappeared, downing his glass of scotch in one go.

"Jesus, Harry, why do you always attract Malfoy wherever you go?" Hermione grumbled. Harry ran a hand through his black hair, trying to calm down the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Maybe because I'm hot as fuck, Hermione." Harry huffed, yelping as Ron smacked the side of his head. Harry pushed his hand away, glaring. "Anyway, I'm probably gonna head home."

"What, why?" Ron asked, brows furrowed. "Is it because of Malfoy? I thought you would be happy that he's here because of your disgusting crush. Seriously, it's kinda unhealthy."

"Ron shut the fuck up." Harry scowled. "And no. Cho came up to me a few seconds ago and asked me to meet her under the stairs on the second floor so we can fuck. I would rather not spend my time here getting looks from her."

"Oh, jeez." Hermione winced. She was buttoning Harry's shirt back up, choosing to not comment on the nail marks on his chest. "I knew that she still liked you but not this much."

Ron seemed to agree with her. Harry was livid.

"Wait you guys knew too?" He gasped, affronted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew?" Ron's words came out more like a question than an answer. "It's really obvious."

"Jesus fuck," Harry swore. Hermione giggled to herself, not surprised at his obliviousness.

"Want me to drop you off, Harry?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I'll catch the bus home. You guys have fun." He smiled, which tightened slightly as he grew a little embarrassed. "Uh, first though, I am kinda in need of a bathroom break."

Hermione made the mistake of glancing down. Her face grew several shades of red as Ron groaned in disgust.

"Fuck, Harry!" She covered her face with her hands, shying into Ron. "Go! Just go!"

* * *

** _And the time in the library_ **

Harry was close to nodding off. His head was held up by a hand as he read over the same page in his history textbook, nothing making any sense to him as he focused on trying to not fall asleep.

Mr and Mrs Dursley, or his uncle and aunt (not that Harry ever calls them that. They wanted him to call them either Sir or Ma'am.), had kept him awake all of last night to clean up the mess that Dudley and his friends had made in the house. 

God, he couldn't wait to move out after he graduated. Harry, Hermione and Ron were planning to put money into renting an apartment for the three of them to live in after graduation, and Harry couldn't wait.

"Potter, go to the sickbay if you want to sleep!" Madam Pince's voice was like shattering glass to Harry's ears. A few students around him giggled, though they quickly went back to work when the librarian cast an angered look across the room.

Harry hated this subject. Sure, a study class can be beneficial to him for completing overdue assignments and getting some last-minute study done, but right then, it was only making Harry even more tired.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to not get in trouble. "Go behind a bookshelf or something to catch up on some sleep."

The idea was a good one. Harry raised his hand, shooting Hermione a grateful smile as he requested permission to browse the shelves. Madam Pince agreed, so Harry stood up, yawning silently as he made a beeline over to the farthest rows of bookshelves. The Hogwarts Private High library was a big one with only one librarian, so it was easy to hide and catch up on sleep. 

He was in the science section of the library, and most importantly, the human reproduction side. There were also a few books on sexuality and sex, which Harry avoided entirely.

He would rather not. He didn't even know if he was gay.

Sure, liking Malfoy isn't really something that's straight, but he did use to date girls. 

Maybe he was bisexual?

Harry yawned. He'd rather think about it later. Besides, thinking of Malfoy and falling asleep could lead to less than PG dreams and unwanted issues when he woke up.

There was a book on the ground in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, wincing at the title.

_How to Safely Have Intercourse for Couples of the Same Sex._

He should put it back before anyone saw him.

Harry rounded the corner, only to bump into a solid chest. A grunt left his lips as he stumbled back, panic flooding his mind as he realised that he was about to collide with the bookshelves behind him.

Until a hand shot forward, grabbing the front of Harry's school jumper and pulling forward, successfully preventing his fall that could have led to catastrophic results that consisted of Madam Pince screaming at him.

"Er, thanks-" Harry's gratitude paused midway as his eyes met Draco's, who snorted lightly.

"Potter, what a surprise that you're here in the queer section." He spoke sarcastically, though he had a slight smirk on his lips. Harry reddened.

"You're here too!" He bit back, though embarrassment filled his mind as he glimpsed the books in Draco's arm.

"I'm here for some books on reproduction, Potter." He drawled with a grin. "Not ogling at a book about gay sex."

Harry glanced down at the book in his hands. A mortified blush took over his face.

"I-I!" He tried. Draco looked like he was having the time of his life. "You don't understand! I picked it up off the ground and-"

"Save it." Harry squeaked as Draco's arm wrapped behind his neck, pulling him forward. Their hips were grinding against each other, and Harry prayed that nothing was happening 'down there'. 

"What-" The book in Harry's hands dropped to the carpeted floor with a quiet thud as Draco stepped forward, pushing Harry against the bookcase behind him. The edge of Draco's book dug into Harry's ribcage painfully.

"Instead of reading a book about gay sex," Harry whimpered as Draco pushed his leg between his. "Why don't I help teach it to you?"

Their foreheads were touching. Harry was frozen solid, eyes fixated on Draco's pink lips. He swallowed roughly as Draco's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, which curved into a smirk.

Their lips were extremely close to touching. If Harry moved his face even an inch closer, they would touch.

_Just...!_

"Mr Potter!" Madam Pinch's voice was loud and angry. Draco pulled away, disappearing around the corner. The librarian appeared, glaring down Harry, who had managed to grab some random book that was thankfully not in the sexuality and reproduction section.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Harry asked, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"You've been here for an awfully long time, I hope you aren't nodding off." Madame Pince hissed. Harry lifted his book, which he had noticed was about plants and their biology.

"I was looking through books for my science paper." Harry lied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Hmph!" The librarian seemed annoyed by the fact that she was wrong in thinking that he was sleeping in class. "Well, carry on, then."

Harry released a long sigh of relief as she left, sliding the book back where he found it. Kneeling, he picked up the book about same-sex intercourse, intending to put it back into its place on the shelf.

"Potter, wait." Draco was back. Harry's face flushed once again.

"H-hey...!" The book was grabbed out of his hands. Draco flipped to a random page, and then pulled out a pen from his pants pocket, scribbling something down. He ripped a small part of the page out (Madam Pince would be enraged if she found out) and shut the book with a flourish, sliding it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Midnight, my place on the ninth." Draco handed the torn piece of paper to Harry, whose mouth dropped open. "Plan to stay the night. My parents aren't at home."

Harry almost blacked out as Draco lifted one of his hands, pressing a soft kiss to it. However, the lovely gesture was short-lived as Draco walked past Harry, smacking his arse.

"Malfoy!" He hissed, a scowl on his face as Draco simply winked at him before he disappeared.

Harry took a closer look at the paper that was handed to him. Hilariously, the note was written under the explanation of anal.

_Ninth of October, 07-XXX-XXX-XXX_

A stupidly large grin grew on Harry's face as he opened a new contact on his phone, plugging in Draco's number.

Hermione and Ron were going to be so damn disappointed in him.

* * *

** _And the one time the nerd kissed him (and got fucked. Literally)_ **

Harry seriously owed it to Hermione. 

The girl was ever so kind. Not only her, but Ron had a heart of gold too.

Since travelling at midnight through public transport was dangerous for a teenage boy (well, _technically_ Harry was eighteen, but it was still not safe), Hermione had offered to take Harry over to Malfoy's place.

Mind you, she was still not happy about how Harry was going to get laid that night by Malfoy of all people, but she was still a good friend who cared deeply for Harry, and there was no way she would let him take a bus to his place.

"Harry, if something awful happens, ring either me or Ron," Hermione spoke firmly, glancing over at Harry in the backseats using the rearview mirror. "Preferably me. Ronald sleeps like a rock."

"I do not!" Ron complained. He had tagged along to maybe try and talk Harry out of it, even though both he and Harry (and Hermione) knew that he wasn't going to be talked out of it.

"You kinda do." Harry grinned. He was dressed in his best outfit, but he also looked-

"You look kinda slutty," Ron commented. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Ron." He snorted. "I tried my best."

It was a little difficult to dress appropriately when visiting a rich household where you were inevitably going to get laid that night. Harry had on a black shirt, rolled up to the sleeves. The two top buttons were undone, revealing the entirety of his collar. 

He had on loose dark blue jeans with black sneakers. His glasses had been replaced with contacts to make it easier on everybody when the time did come for him to participate in the activities that the night will inevitably bring. To add a little variety to his look, Harry had hooked a silver chain around his neck, a dog tag hanging off it.

All in all, he looked pretty damn good.

"Am I too slutty or just enough?" Harry asked, butterflies in his stomach as the Malfoy Manor appeared in the distance. Hermione assessed him through the mirrors.

"Just enough." She declared. Harry grinned.

The blue Mazda slowed in front of the giant gates that stood menacingly in front of the giant mansion that belonged to Draco's family. The gates were shut tight, and Hermione rolled down her window.

"Uh..." She started. Harry pointed at the small intercom next to the gates.

"I think we should speak through that." Ron scoffed at Harry's observation.

"God, this fucking rich asshole..." Hermione drove a little closer to the intercom.

"Harry, I think you should probably speak." Harry climbed halfway into the driver's seat. He pressed the red button, and the speaker of the intercom crackled to life.

"Name?" An unfamiliar voice droned. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione.

"Er..." He started. "Harry. Harry Potter."

There was silence on the other side. Before anyone could speak, the gates squeaked, sliding open.

"Come in." The voice called emotionlessly. 

Hermione slowly drove forward. Harry would have gotten off at the front of the gates, but the driveway to the manor was so damn long that he would rather be driven there. He didn't want his libido to go down because he was exhausted from the marathon trip that was Draco's driveway.

The giant oak doors to the house swung open. Harry scrambled to get out of the car, heart beating in his ears.

"Be safe, Harry." Hermione frowned. Ron shot him a grudging thumbs up.

"Use protection." He grumbled. "Have fun fucking I guess."

Harry grinned. He turned towards the open doors, breath getting caught in his throat as Draco stood, arms tied behind his back, at the entrance. He was dressed in a crisp floral suit, hair styled back into perfection.

"I see that Granger drove you here." He called from his place. Hermione stuck her head out the window, eyes sharpened to glare as Draco slowly made his way down the set of stairs to the car.

"It feels like we've dropped Harry off to an important dinner," Ron spoke in disbelief. "But no, we dropped him off so he could fuck."

Harry fidgeted in his spot as Draco stopped next to him. With his formal yet slutty clothing choices and his head of wild curly hair, Harry looked extremely out of place next to Draco, who looked as if he was going to attend dinner with the prime minister.

"I would invite the two of you to dinner," Draco drawled. "But I really hate you."

"Who the fuck has dinner at midnight?" Ron growled, trying not to look insulted. "Also, why would we join you for dinner when the two of you are going to fuck?"

Harry's face reddened as Draco chuckled. He squeaked as the blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders, lightly tracing his fingers over Harry's cheek.

"I see that pretty boy over here told you about what the night is going to contain." He grinned. Harry wondered if anyone in the world had ever been in a situation such as this.

Having your friends drop you off at a rich man's house that they hate at midnight so you can have gay sex with him.

Jesus Christ, what has his life led up to?

"Don't worry, I'll treat him nicely," Draco smirked. "Though that isn't a promise. I like it rough."

"Ooo-kay, I think we'll be heading off now." Ron looked disgusted. "Have fun, Harry."

Hermione looked as if she'd aged five years.

"Yeah, have fun." She sighed. "Please text me by nine tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded mutely, too flustered to speak as he watched Hermione drive away.

"Well, shall we go in?" Draco purred in Harry's ear, who squeaked.

"Y-yeah..." He swallowed. Draco moved away, leading Harry up to the front door. Internally, Harry was a little bummed that they weren't in such proximity anymore, but he figured that it was probably better for his heart if he stayed a little away from him.

Besides, they had plenty of time to 'bond' later.

Draco stopped at the door, waiting for Harry. The light from inside the house spilt onto the stairs and Harry squinted slightly as he stepped inside.

It wasn't too bright (was Draco trying to set the mood already?), but Harry's eyes still needed time to adjust from having been in pitch black outside.

Once his eyes adjusted, he gasped.

It was fucking huge.

The house had a gothic charm to it. The walls were painted a dark grey, the floor being black timber. The living room was the size of Harry's whole house. The couches were dark reds and blacks, a few chaise lounges scattered around a central fireplace, which was roaring calmly. 

"Father brought these from a friend in France." Draco noticed Harry's fascination with the lounges. "They are quite comfortable."

Harry ran a hand over the couch. The velvety feeling was unlike anything he'd ever touched.

There was a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. Harry guessed that it was real; there was no way it wasn't. There was also a giant flatscreen TV fastened on the wall above the fireplace, and Harry wondered whether Draco ever went to the movie theatre or not since his TV was nearly as big as the theatre screen.

Two giant staircases curved on opposite ends of the room to the second floor. There were three doors on either side of Harry, and he suspected that it would be extremely easy to get lost.

"Come with me, Potter." Harry's face, which had lessened in colour, went aflame as Draco offered him his elbow to take. After a second of him gawking at the taller, Harry accepted, tensed by the foreign experience.

Draco led him upstairs. The handrails of the staircase were made out of black marble, Harry guessed, as he ran his hand over them.

They got to the top, and there was another lounge room. Harry wondered how many people lived in the house for there to be so many lounge rooms.

Walking further into the house, Harry had already forgotten the way out. There were so many hallways and so many doors, it would take him forever to find his way out.

"Um," Harry started. Draco shot him a look of questioning. "How many floors are there in your house?"

"Manor." Draco corrected. Harry felt a lick of annoyance. "And only five. It's easy to find your way around."

"Jesus." Harry breathed. He felt his stomach flutter as Draco chuckled.

"Sorry," He started. "I grew up here. It's hard to think of it as big when you spend so much time in this place."

Harry blinked. A smile bordered on the edge of his lips.

It was nice to see Draco so welcoming and friendly for once. It was a new side of him that Harry'd never seen before.

"I guess that makes sense." He shrugged. Draco offered him a small smile.

It wasn't long before they reached another staircase. Harry was a little out of breath as he got to the top, and of course, Draco was completely unaffected.

"I thought you were fit." Draco snorted. Harry huffed, panting a little.

"I am." He insisted. "I'm just not used to stairs."

Hogwarts was made out of stairs. It was a big school with many stairs, and even though Harry was extremely fit, they still tired him out.

"Of course." Draco shook his head lightly. "Unfortunately, my room is on the fifth floor. You're going to have to deal with more stairs until we get there, I'm afraid."

"Fuck," Harry swore. Draco laughed.

Harry paused, his emerald eyes taking in Draco's perfect face. In the confines of his own home, Draco's facial features were a lot softer and kinder. He still had the sharp silver eyes and the sly grin, but everything looked a lot more delicate. The sneer he always wore at school was nowhere to be found, instead replaced by a soft smile and kind eyes.

Their bodies were a lot closer all of a sudden. Harry's heart was beating in his ears as his eyes met Draco's, who was breathing softly through his mouth.

If he could predict what was going to happen, someone or something was going to happen and their kiss was going to be interrupted.

Draco's mouth was very close to touching him. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed as he hovered over Harry.

Harry wasn't going to take the chance of their kiss being interrupted.

Draco had on a floral tie that night. It was expertly tied, lying crisp and neat against his chest.

Harry grabbed his tie in a fist, pulling him forward. Their lips connected almost painfully as Draco crashed into Harry, however, he was quick to fix himself as he pushed Harry against a nearby wall.

Their bodies pressed against each other, Harry's hands tangled in Draco's hair as the latter grabbed onto him with almost inhumane force. Their mouths were wet, pressed together as both parties let out moans and groans of hidden pleasure as they writhed against each other. It wasn't a pretty kiss at all by any means. It was messy, loud and hot, and Harry was having the time of his life.

They took a brief pause to breathe, and Harry's eyes locked onto Draco's, only to slide shut as Draco lurched forwards once again to capture his lips. Harry slid one of his hands down Draco's body, sliding under his blazer and feeling his back muscles, which flexed as Draco pushed himself closer against him.

"Young Master Malfoy." The neutral but unfamiliar tone of a man interrupted their heated and frenzied kiss. Draco pulled away, face red as he pushed himself off Harry.

"Ah, Samuels." Draco straightened his suit, wiping away the trail of saliva down his chin. 

Harry looked mortified, leaning against the wall with shaking legs as he used his shirt to wipe at his mouth, too horrified to look the butler (Harry guessed) in the eye.

"I would just like to inform you that your... 'friend's' room is ready." Harry winced at the obvious prod at the word 'friend'.

Draco adjusted the cuff of his sleeve.

"If you haven't guessed by now, Samuels, Harry will be sleeping with me." Draco droned. Samuels bowed.

Harry briefly pushed aside his horror to reflect on the fact that Draco had called him by his first name.

"Of course." He didn't seem too annoyed. "Would you like any food or drinks served in your room?"

Draco glanced over at Harry, who shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," Draco spoke pleasantly. "I do request that we won't be disturbed throughout the night. You can retire to your quarters now, Samuels."

"As you wish." The butler nodded. Harry watched him leave, still looking both shaken from the kiss and horrified at being caught.

"Are you okay?" Amusement danced in Draco's eyes, though his pale cheeks were still a little pink.

"No," Harry said the truth. "But you did refer to me by my first name."

Draco paused. Harry pushed himself off the wall, grinning almost drunkenly as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I guess I did." He smirked, pressing his lips against Harry for a quick kiss. They pulled away, and Draco kissed him again. "But you have no proof, _Potter_."

His name was said in a low growl. Harry shivered.

"Now, let's get going." Harry hummed pleasantly as Draco used two fingers to pick up the chain around his neck and gave it a quick tug. "It's hard to keep my hands off you."

The journey up to the fifth floor was a long and tiresome one. Harry was panting as they finally got to the top of the last staircase.

"Oh dear, you look exhausted." A sadistic smile grew on Draco's face. "Maybe we should have used the elevator."

Harry was dumbfounded. And then enraged.

"You had a fucking elevator?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up. "Why you sadistic bastard...!"

"It's good to get your cardio on." Draco shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Now why don't we head to my room?"

Harry spluttered in rage as Draco started walking, grumbling to himself as he caught up with him. He shouldn't have expected any less from him. Just because they were now friends (lovers? Fuck buddies? Who knows?) didn't mean that Draco was suddenly going to be nice to him. They've known each other since the start of secondary school, and Harry knew for a fact that Draco loved to watch him suffer.

Draco didn't seem to mind the silence that Harry had oh-so-graciously granted him in hopes of him apologising.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Draco asked, one perfect brow raised. Harry didn't answer, crossing his arms and looking away. "Well, I don't mind."

Harry turned to look at him. Draco smirked.

"I'll have you screaming soon enough." That was enough to make Harry release a strangled noise of both surprise and embarrassment. Draco laughed quietly to himself at the reaction.

Soon, they got to a hallway. Draco led the way, stopping in front of the grand double doors at the very end.

Harry forgot his grudge against Malfoy as he turned the handle of the doors, pushing them open.

"After you." He smirked. Harry stepped in, mouth dropping open.

No sane person should have a room this big.

The walls were all dark emerald green except for the wall behind Draco's bed. The floor was a dark timber, and Harry swore he could feel the cold of the wood through his ratty sneakers.

Draco's bed was huge. Harry had never seen a king bed in real life, but now that he had, he didn't know why it existed. The width of the king bed was the width of his room, it was insane. The covers were dark green with black embroidered into it, and the pillows looked as if it was made from silk. A plush circular green carpet was under his bed, and Harry tried his best to fight the urge to feel it.

Draco's room also had a chandelier. It also had a giant balcony and a built-in wardrobe and bathroom. It also had a mini-fridge.

All in all, Harry was jealous.

"Do you like it?" For some reason, Draco sounded like a little boy asking his mother whether his drawing was good. Harry turned to him with wide eyes.

"Like it? _Like it?_" He spluttered. "This place is worth more than Hermione, Ron and my house combined! Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Draco asked, seemingly enjoying his reaction.

"I love it." Harry nodded. "It's so big and grand... shit, I feel so out of place."

"Don't." Draco toed off his shoes, and Harry did the same. "I can tell you now that you're worth more than this house."

Harry paused, a hand over his chest as Draco stepped further into his room.

"That was so sweet oh my god." He gasped. Draco snorted, cheeks a little pink.

"Fuck, I'm not an insensitive asshole, you know." At Harry's muffled laugh, Draco shook his head. "I'm serious! I'm not."

"I believe you, don't worry." Harry grinned to himself. 

There was a whole row of bookshelves along one wall. Harry inspected them, slightly impressed to find many books on sciences and advanced mathematics.

"Hermione would die if she saw these." Harry hummed to himself. "Oh, wow, mathematical physics? Jesus, you're as big of a nerd as she is."

"God, don't compare me to Granger." Draco groaned as he shrugged off his blazer and draped it over his computer chair at the corner of the room. "Don't get me wrong, she's intelligent, but she's also incredibly insufferable."

"She's not that bad." Harry felt the need to defend one of his best friends. "She's super nice and helpful. She's also great for advice."

"I guess that she must be nice since she offered to take you here in the middle of the night," Draco smirked to himself, undoing his tie. Harry reddened slightly.

"She was super against it," Harry admitted, turning to Draco as he took a seat on his bed. "But she rather me not die on public transport than take me to some boy's house."

"Well then, I think I respect Granger a bit more now." Draco let the tie fall onto his desk. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt, massaging his neck with a pleasant hum.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Harry agreed. Draco took a seat next to him, leaning back on both his arms. Harry shuffled a bit closer to him, leaning against the boy.

"However, that Weasley." Harry sighed at his words. "It's true, he is a bit thickheaded."

"You're not wrong," Harry spoke slowly. "However, he is bloody amazing and a great friend."

"I'm not attacking your friends, Potter," Draco assured, casting him a look. "I was merely stating my opinion of them."

"Mhm." Harry wasn't convinced. "Whatever you say."

"Onto more important matters," Draco announced as he sat up. "Didn't you have a thing for Granger?"

"Oh god, don't bring this up again." Harry groaned. "I got into a fight with Ron about this last year."

"Shit." Draco hummed. "Well, it was obvious."

"I didn't have a thing for her." Harry shook his head. "Never have, never will. Don't get me wrong, she's super pretty and super smart, but she's one of my best friends and I'm not into her."

"Well." Draco hummed, using a hand to trace circles on Harry's back. "That makes sense."

"Talking about having crushes on friends," Harry started, casting a look over at the other. "Pansy and you..."

"Heavens, don't remind me," Draco said. Harry snorted at his annoyed expression. "That was a very awkward situation."

"Did you date her?" Harry was genuinely curious. Draco sat up, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve.

"No." He denied. "But she did want to date me. It was very one-sided."

"Damn." Harry mused. "I walked in on the both of you once, remember? You had your head on her lap..."

"Merely platonic," Draco assured. "I'm personally not into women. I'd rather fancy a good cock."

Harry squirmed slightly as Draco ran a fingernail down his back. 

"Are you gay, Potter?" The question wasn't something Harry expected. "Clearly you aren't straight. You've been pining after me since last year."

Draco snorted as Harry's face flushed. 

"I... don't know," Harry replied hesitantly. His toes curled from inside his socks, which he used his feet to pull off. "I mean... I still like girls I think. I've had sex with girls and I think I enjoyed it."

"Hmm?" Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco leant over him, trailing his fingers down Harry's clothed chest. "You think?"

Harry shrugged, keeping mute. His heart was beating in his ears, and he felt the familiar sensation of his lower regions stirring. A soft moan left his mouth as Draco pressed a kiss to his neck, biting down gently.

"Have you ever had sex with a man before?" Harry whimpered, shaking his head. Draco grinning into his skin. "Well, this is going to be an unforgettable experience then."

"A-ah...!" Draco's hand swirled around Harry's left nipple, rolling it between his fingers and squeezing it through his thin shirt. "Have... have you...?"

"Have I had sex with men?" Draco finished Harry's sentence, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as Harry nodded mutely. "Well, I've had my fair share of good fucks."

Draco exhaled lightly as he pulled Harry's shirt off his shoulders. From the back, with his shirt still, half on, Draco could peek at those delicious back muscles on Harry's back. They flexed and shuddered slightly as Harry shifted, the tip of his nose, ears and the entirety of his cheeks being a deep shade of red. Sweat glistened on his back and face, and there was a certain attractiveness to it that Draco loved.

"I had sex with Pansy once." The blond spoke casually. Harry blinked, confused. "Well, _attempted_, anyway."

"Don't get me wrong, I still only thought of her as a friend." Harry watched, unblinking as Draco lazily started unbuttoning his shirt. "But this was when I first started questioning my sexuality. I brought it up with her and she suggested that we have sex. As friends. It was sort of a... friends with benefits sort of situation."

"It ended badly. I couldn't even get hard." Harry chuckled absentmindedly, too busy drinking in Draco's chest, which was slowly being revealed bit by bit.

He had lovely nipples. They were pale pink, almost the colour of his snowy skin. Much to Harry's pleasure, they were hard.

"I've had sex with Cho and Ginny," Harry spoke quietly, wetting his lips as Draco sat back, tossing his shirt on the floor. "It was good."

"Good?" Draco asked with disbelief. "Shit, Potter, was it really that awful?"

"N-no!" Harry quickly corrected himself. "It was good! I came both times."

"Fuck, Harry," Harry shivered as Draco called him by his first name. Harry was pulled forward onto the other's lap, their faces extremely close. "Coming isn't the only enjoyable part of sex. It's the foreplay, the build-up... how long did you have sex with Cho and Ginny for?"

"It was usually done in a hurry." Harry scrambled to defend himself. "Like, we didn't plan a day for sex or something and then go at it for several hours or anything."

Draco gave him a look of '_answer the damn question_'. Harry felt a little embarrassed.

"Five to ten minutes. Barely ten minutes." He admitted. Draco raised both his brows in an _'are you serious'_ look.

"Five to- Jesus Christ, Potter. Your sex life sounds awful." Harry ran a hand down Draco's chest, enjoying feeling the muscles shifting under his hand. "Fuck. I guess you'd better thank me then for spicing things up."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Harry felt a little anxious, stomach fluttering as Draco gave him an impish grin.

"Just know that I'll make you feel good." He promised with a smirk.

Draco grabbed a hold of the chain around Harry's neck, twisting it in his hand as he pulled the other forward, pressing their lips together. 

Harry moaned into the kiss as Draco raked his fingernails down Harry's chest, no doubt leaving harsh red lines. Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry's back, pushing him to stand up on his knees. His grip on the chain around Harry's neck made sure that he didn't pull away too far, keeping him in one place.

There was definitely a painful bulge on Harry's crotch. To Harry's delight, when he opened his eyes briefly when he pulled away for air, he noticed that there was a considerably large bulge on Draco's crotch too.

After a few more seconds of passionate kissing, Draco let go of the chain. Harry leant back, taking deep lungfuls of air as trails of saliva glimmered on his lips and down his chin.

"Fuck, Mal- ah!" A sharp cry of surprise left Harry's mouth as Draco pulled him forward, both of them falling on the mattress with Harry on top. Draco rolled over so he hovered over Harry instead, who was still panting. The sight of a sweaty and certainly flustered Harry Potter only fuelled Draco's excitement.

"You look so fucking hot." Draco murmured, his eyes taking in every inch, nook and cranny on Harry's body. Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling a cry of pleasure as Draco took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the little hard nub, finding the way Harry squirmed and moaned deeply arousing.

"You're enjoying that, huh?" He questioned amusedly, chuckling lowly as Harry shot him a look mixed with annoyance and _'please don't stop'_.

"I've never- oh Jesus fuck!" Harry squirmed, fisting the sheets underneath him as his other nipple was sucked. "I've... fuck, I've never felt..."

Harry couldn't seem to finish his sentences without gasping for air. Draco chuckled into his skin.

"You've never felt anything quite like it?" He asked, pleased at how dark and hard Harry's nipples were after he finished with them.

"No..." Harry lifted a shaky hand, running it through his hair. "But... holy fuck. I thought only women liked that sort of stuff."

"No, men can like it too," Draco assured, then smirked. "I've never seen someone enjoy it as much as you do, though."

Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"But fuck, it's hot as hell." Harry groaned quietly in pleasure as Draco leant down to kiss him. Harry could feel the other's tongue lightly brush over his bottom lip; a feeling that made him shiver.

"Do you not like it?" Harry asked as Draco pulled away, eyes lidded as he used a hand to cup Draco's cheek.

"No, I do enjoy it." Draco pressed a kiss to the palm of Harry's hand. "Just not as much as you do."

Harry felt his stomach flip as Draco fiddled with the black-haired boy's belt buckle.

"Have you ever had a blowjob?" The question was framed very casually as if it was a topic that could be mentioned during lunch.

Harry shook his head. Draco looked delighted.

"Well, I can't wait for you experience it then." He hummed, finally undoing Harry's belt. Harry lifted his hips off the bed so Draco could slide his jeans off.

"I'm a little nervous," Harry admitted, grinning a little awkwardly. Draco paused a little after tossing Harry's jeans to the other side of the room. 

"I'll be gentle." He promised. Harry rose a brow.

"I thought you liked it rough?" He asked with a smirk. Draco matched his expression.

"Oh, I fucking love rough sex." He agreed. "But I'd rather have my partner be comfortable. I don't want to force you into a situation where you're uncomfortable."

Harry almost swooned. Draco was hot, smart _and_ caring? Holy fuck.

His heart also fluttered at the word 'partner'. He was sure that Draco meant partner as in for sex, but having him as a boyfriend was a thought that made Harry's heart soar.

He didn't know if that was going to happen, though. Who knows?

He hoped so.

He was kicked out of his thoughts when he felt an odd but certainly pleasant sensation flutter over his still covered crotch. A soft sound, more like a squeak, escaped him as he glimpsed Draco peppering soft kisses over his clothed sex.

Draco could smell the strong scent of pre-cum from Harry's slightly damp boxers, which was stretched pretty far from his erection. Draco's boner was causing him some discomfort, but it could wait.

Draco slid a finger under the waistband of Harry's boxers. Swiftly, with the help of Harry raising his hips again, he pulled it off, whistling lowly as the full size of his cock sprang out.

"Jesus fucking Christ." There was a grin on Draco's face. The red on his cheeks seemed darker. 

Harry shivered at the feeling of cold air nipping at his privates. However, he snorted lightly at Draco's exclamation.

"Now you know why Cho's into me." He spread his legs slightly, and Draco moved closer.

"It's got some good girth." Draco chuckled. "God, it's hot as fuck."

The head of Harry's cock was large, red and looked downright _beautiful_, in Draco's opinion. 

It twitched as Draco got closer, and he licked his lips. He lifted his hand, using a finger to lightly trace a circle on the tip of Harry's cock, getting pre-cum over his finger.

Harry moaned softly, toes curling.

"It fucking hurts." He groaned. "Not a lot, but it's still... ugh."

Draco took that as his moment to start. He leant over Harry's cock, ready to take it into his mouth.

Harry didn't know what he expected to feel. He's had sex before, both with and without a condom. He supposed that he should expect it to feel like unprotected sex with a woman, but...

When Draco's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Harry jerked back with a sharp gasp. Draco pulled away, licking his lips as his chest shook with laughs.

"Jesus Christ, Potter." Harry's face was red, and he covered his eyes with his forearm as Draco grinned, not the least bit annoyed. "You good?"

"I... fuck, sorry!" Harry groaned, embarrassed. "I didn't expect it to feel that way."

Draco snickered. Harry offered him a halfhearted glare.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Draco asked. Harry nodded meekly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... yeah, sorry." Harry apologised again. "I just... didn't expect it. I really need to, um, release though, so..."

Draco lightly fluttered his hand down Harry's shaft, who trembled.

"Please...?" He moaned. "Fuck... Draco, stop fucking teasing me...!"

Draco chuckled softly. He decided that, since it was Harry's first time receiving a blowjob, he should be nicer and not tease him as much.

Or maybe not.

Harry watched, wide-eyed, as Draco leant down with a smirk, not breaking eye contact. The blond opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out.

Holy fuck.

Draco Malfoy's tongue was long as _fuck_. Harry let out a high pitched whine as Draco started from the base, slowly letting his tongue run over the veiny cock and stopping just below the head.

Draco kissed Harry's stomach, just below his belly button, and started going down. One of his hands was stroking the inside of Harry's thigh, pausing in its movement as Draco decided to kiss and lightly nip on the tender flesh. 

Harry was squirming, releasing various whines and whimpers as he tried not to make too much noise, afraid of someone walking in on them.

Draco could sense Harry's hesitation, and he smirked deviously into the other's flesh.

Pulling his head away, he gazed into Harry's eyes for a moment, before quickly letting his head drop to take Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry's eyes, which was half-closed as he focused on trying to not make too much noise, shot open, a loud, guttural moan escaping his lips as Draco started sucking.

Draco swirled his tongue slowly around the head of Harry's cock, sucking softly. At the pace he was going, it was impossible for Harry to come, but it was also torturingly pleasant.

He wanted to hear Harry beg for it.

"Malfoy...!" Harry groaned softly, sweat rolling down his temple. "Jesus fuck... shit...!"

Draco's pace had gotten slower.

"No...!" His voice cracked as Harry took in a shaky breath. "For fuck's sake...! Stop fucking... shit, stop fucking playing around!"

Draco laughed, his tongue swirling around the shaft and occasionally on the head of the cock, but never directly on the tip.

Harry pulled at the blankets, gasping and groaning. His hips jerked upwards, but with Draco's quick reflexes, the blond was able to pull away before Harry's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Draco, fuck...!" Harry looked frustrated, tears in the corners of his eyes as his cock throbbed with need. "You arse...!"

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, pumping it up and down slowly. He didn't go too far, keeping his silken hand moving at the very base of the shaft.

"Stop teasing me for fuck's sake!" The frustration and the desperation to get off in Harry's voice was apparent. "Just... fuck, just fucking take me! Suck me off, please!"

Draco didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.

Quickly, his head dived down, taking the whole of Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry let out a cry, thrashing around on the bed as spreading his legs even farther.

Draco's head bobbed up and down from between the other's legs. Using a hand, he lightly massaged Harry's balls, which led to a whole other box of new feelings and sensations that Harry was then introduced to.

God, he didn't know that Draco was this _good_. Harry was screaming and begging on the bed, body covered in sweat as one hand massaged his nipple and the other buried itself in Draco's hair. He'd never felt this good before, even when he wanks off.

There was something special about the way Draco sucked, licked and played with him. It felt good, _so_ good.

"Draco, Jesus fuck!" Harry cried out. "Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit! Holy shit! Fuck!"

The sounds of pleasure only spurred Draco on. He let the head of Harry's cock hit the back of his throat, teeth oh so gently scraping against his shaft as his tongue swirled around Harry's head. He slowed down his pace, then picked it up again, this time being much faster.

Harry could feel the familiar tickle build up in him.

"Fuck, I'm..." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm close! Shit, Draco, keep going!"

Instead, Draco pulled away from Harry's cock. Harry was about to moan and beg for it to continue, only to gasp and shriek as Draco started licking and sucking his balls, his hand pumping up and down the length of Harry's shaft.

"Are you close?" Draco asked as he stopped briefly. Harry whimpered, swallowing.

"Y-yeah...!" He cried. "Yeah, super fucking close!"

Draco went back to his previous method of playing with Harry's balls while sucking him off.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down_.

He could sense that Harry was nearly there. Eager to make him come, Draco sucked harder, his tongue licking up and down the head, letting his cock hit the back of this throat harder and faster. 

"Shit..." Harry whispered. "Shit... shit, shit! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! _Draco!_"

Harry clenched his teeth. He was on the brink of release.

Draco let Harry's cock hit the back of his throat once more, and Harry _screamed_.

"Oh fuck! _Fuck!_ Shit, oh god, I'm _coming!_" Harry's back arched, cries leaving his lips as his whole body shuddered. "Fuck! Jesus fuck, shit!"

His cock trembled. Spurts of white hit the back of Draco's throat quick and fast. His mouth filled with Harry's hot seed, and Draco pulled away, swallowing as he watched, amazed, as another rope of semen shot out, landing on Harry's stomach.

By god, Harry's load was big.

His dick fell forward, limp and satisfied. Silence filled the room, apart from the gasps and whimpers from a still quivering Harry, who was experiencing the final aftershocks of his orgasm.

Draco moved forward, lapping up the warm seed that had landed on Harry's body. Harry twitched, his skin still sensitive, but he enjoyed the feeling of Draco's tongue on him.

"Fuck." Draco murmured, hovering over Harry. Their lips met as they kissed long and slow.

"Fuck," Harry repeated once they pulled away. "Holy fuck."

"Was it good?" Draco asked, sitting back as Harry pushed himself up on shaking arms.

"You're so fucking good at it." Harry offered him a tired grin. "I've never felt that fucking good."

"Thank you," Draco smirked widely. "You were fucking hot. God, that was so sexy."

Harry grinned bashfully. His eyes flicked down to Draco's crotch, which was still clothed. He could see a rather prominent bulge there.

"Can I..." Harry brushed his hand over it. Draco released a shaky breath.

With one hand, the blond unbuckled his belt. He pulled his pants down hurriedly, throwing them on the floor.

"Let me get a little more comfortable." Draco murmured. Harry watched him shuffle around him to sit down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Harry crawled in front of him, admiring the outline of the certainly painful erection hiding behind the material of Draco's boxers. He sat back, enthralled, as Draco raised his hips to remove his underwear, tossing it off the bed.

His cock had immediately jumped out when he removed his boxers. Harry inhaled sharply.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked slyly. The image of him sitting on his silk green sheets, naked with his legs spread open and his erect cock jutting out was too much to handle. Harry felt a little faint.

"You're big." Harry pointed out the obvious. "Holy shit."

Draco's cock was long. It was longer than Harry's, but it wasn't as wide as his. 

"It can reach all those hard to reach places." Draco grinned lazily.

Harry blushed. The head of Draco's cock was purple and swollen, begging for attention. 

Harry didn't really know where to start. All he knew was that he wanted to make Draco feel _really_ good.

"Touch it." Draco gestured to his dick. 

That would be a good place to start.

Harry hesitantly reached forward. Pre-cum glittered on the head of Draco's cock, and Harry wrapped his warm hand around his shaft.

Draco shifted, letting out a low hum of pleasure. Harry liked hearing that sound.

"Should I try giving you a blowjob?" He sounded uncertain. Draco licked his lips, cheeks flushed.

"How about a handjob?" Draco asked. "I need to fucking release. You've wanked before, haven't you, Potter?"

Harry shifted, looking a little uncertain. It was true, he has jerked off before.

Draco grinned as he nodded.

"Hot." Harry chuckled nervously at the comment. "Wank me off then."

His tone was blunt and commanding, and Harry found himself obeying. He liked the idea of being dominated by Draco.

Before he could start, Draco interrupted.

"Wait." Harry looked at him questioningly, only to yelp as the chain around his neck was tugged harshly. Harry moved closer, positioning himself in a way that would let him lean over Draco while also allowing him to give him a handjob.

Draco pulled Harry down into a kiss, thrusting his cock towards Harry's open hand to signal him to start.

"Oh fuck..." Draco moaned softly into the kiss. Harry had started slowly pumping Draco's cock, using his nails to lightly scrape his shaft. "God, that feel's divine."

Draco pulled away from the kiss, running his fingers over Harry's chest. With his thumb, Draco lightly touched Harry's bottom lip, then pulled him closer for another long kiss as Harry kept on pumping his cock.

Harry moved down to Draco's Adam's apple, kissing it softly. Draco groaned, seeming to enjoy it a lot.

However, Harry moved to the side of Draco's neck. He slowly pressed his teeth down into his flesh, scraping his skin as Harry dragged his teeth down to his collarbone.

Draco seemed to like that. He moaned, his cock pulsing in Harry's hand, who increased his pace.

Harry sucked and nibbled on Draco's collar, intent on leaving a dark hickey. His other hand moved to play with one of Draco's hard nipples.

"Shit, Potter," Draco spoke in a low growl. "You're good."

Harry didn't speak. He slowly increased the pressure of his bites, making sure to stop if it becomes too painful. When his teeth accidentally pierced the skin, Draco took in a breath, grinning drunkenly as he groaned in pleasure.

Harry watched a small droplet of blood roll down Draco's chest. He licked and kissed at the bite, enjoying the way Draco shifted and moaned in arousal.

"That felt good." He murmured. "That felt _real_ good."

Harry focused on Draco's cock. It was throbbing in his hand as he pumped it. He increased his pace, jerking him off harder and faster.

Harry examined Draco's expression. His eyes were drooping, lips slightly parted as he panted lightly. However, his silver eyes were sharper than ever. Harry swallowed.

He rested his free hand on Draco's chest. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry bent his hand slightly so that his nails were on his skin, and then _pushed_.

Harry was obsessed with the way Draco's face twisted into pleasure. He seemed to love pain, and Harry couldn't help the string of chuckles leave his lips as Draco gripped Harry's wrist and dragged it down to create harsh red lines that contrasted against his extremely pale skin.

"Masochist, huh?" Harry asked, a little amused. Draco offered him a smirk.

"Absolutely." He replied. "Now, _faster_."

Harry obeyed. His hand was almost a blur with how fast it was going, and he could feel Draco tremble.

"A few more seconds..." He grunted. "I'm close."

Harry's eyes flicked between Draco's face and his cock. He was looking for an indication that he was close to coming, heart beating in his ears.

Draco took in a sharp breath, clenching his teeth. Harry knew that he was going to come.

His hand stopped. Draco exhaled sharply.

"Potter, you fucking prick." Draco's hair was sticking to his forehead. His eyes were wild, both his arms thrown loosely over Harry's shoulders. He didn't seem too pissed about the fact that Harry had stopped.

Harry grinned mischievously at him.

"Sorry." He apologised, not looking sorry at all. "I had to get back at you."

Harry sat back. Draco spread his legs wider, his erect cock begging to be touched.

"Hold my cock," Draco growled, eyes fiery. "Make me come. Jerk me off."

Harry didn't hesitate. He wrapped his hand around Draco's cock firmly, intent on making him come.

He picked his pace back up hard and fast, shaft to tip.

Draco couldn't hold back any longer.

He cried out. His hips bucked, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly.

"Shit, Potter, I'm fucking coming." He cursed, groaning in pleasure.

Harry watched eagerly as Draco's cock trembled in his hand, ropes of white squirting out. Cum covered his hand, glinting in the light.

After another second of Draco moaning and squirting, it was done. Harry let go of his now flaccid cock, examining the seed on his hand with great interest. Draco sat up, relief in his eyes as his painful erection was finally gone.

Harry flushed as Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, both their limp cocks touching. Draco gently grabbed Harry's seed covered hand, smirking.

"Lick it." He murmured. Harry blinked, and then nodded.

Draco watched as Harry slowly let his tongue run up his hand, collecting the seed on his tongue. He swallowed, humming at the taste.

"It's salty," Harry mumbled, watching Draco lick up his hand to taste his own semen. 

If Harry's dick had recovered from its ejaculation, he was sure that he would have another hard-on.

There was still some more cum left on Harry's hand. Draco smirked as he got an idea.

"Potter, lick the rest of it away, but don't swallow." Harry obeyed. He didn't break eye contact with Draco as he followed his instructions.

Harry presented his open mouth to the other, the whitish liquid that was on his hand now being in his mouth.

Draco leant forward, kissing him deeply. Harry opened his mouth, letting Draco taste his seed as they both moaned hotly into each other.

They pulled away. Draco swallowed.

He checked the time on the clock hanging from the wall near his door.

"It's only one-thirty a.m., Potter." Draco drawled. "I hope you know that we haven't ended this here."

Harry, despite being extremely flustered, grinned widely. Draco snorted.

"Well, aren't you eager?" He murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before he fell back to the mattress, sighing deeply.

Harry crawled on top of him, eyes shadowed with lust. Draco shook his head lightly, chuckling.

"You fucking horny bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't actually supposed to end in smut/porn or go over ten thousand words, but here we are.  
It's my first work here, and I hope you guys liked it!  
Smut isn't really my forte and I don't have a lot of experience writing it, but I am trying to get better and learn. So I would absolutely love to get some constructive criticism on it.  
I usually don't write smut. I've kinda wanted to for a while but I was scared of messing it up. This is my first honest stab at it, and I hope I did it well.  
Anyway, that's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
